Melted
by hopehobe
Summary: "Aku, ya hanya aku. Bukan anak dari seorang konglomerat atau semacamnya, tetapi aku yang tampan dan mempesona adalah kenyataan, dan itu mutlak."-Jungkook. / "Dan aku, bukan seorang istimewa, tetapi aku bersumpah akan membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook yang manis meleleh dihadapanku." –Taehyung. VKOOK / TAEKOOK. top!v, bottom!kook
1. Prologue

**Melted.**

By: hopehobe.

 _"Aku, ya hanya aku. Bukan anak dari seorang konglomerat atau semacamnya, tetapi aku yang tampan dan mempesona adalah kenyataan, dan itu mutlak."-Jungkook._

 _"Dan aku, bukan seorang istimewa, tetapi aku bersumpah akan membuat seorang Jeon Jungkook yang manis meleleh dihadapanku." –Taehyung._

 **PROLOGUE**

.

.

.

Entah kenapa saat ini sebuah pasta gigi telah mengumpulkan nilai lebih dimata seorang Jeon Jungkook. Benda itu telah menjadi penyelamat terbesarnya, sungguh, Jeon Jungkook tak pernah merasa seberuntung ini karena telah mempercayai informasi konyol dari sahabatnya, jika saja ia tak menaruh benda itu di tempat tak wajar seperti sekarang, maka sudah akan dipastikan bahwa seorang Jeon Jungkook akan melupakan tujuan awalnya.

 _"hei aku tak bohong, cobalah menaruh benda di tempat tak wajar dan kau akan mengingat tujuanmu saat kau melihat benda itu!"_

Dan benar saja, ia sungguh ingat sekarang. Hampir saja, hampir, sungguh nyaris, jika bukan karena pasta gigi yang ia letakkan disebelah sepatunya, ia akan benar benar lupa membawa form data diri yang telah ia tunda pengumpulannya selama lebih dari lima minggu itu.

"Astaga, aku pasti sedang beruntung hari ini". Desisnya dengan tangan terkatup didepan dada seolah sedang merapal doa.

"Jeon. Kau gila? Cepat berangkat sana". Itu Jeon Wonwoo, kakak kurang ajar dari seorang kurang ajar bernama Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau kan juga Jeon. Idiot". Tanpa mengingat eksistensi sebuah etika Jeon Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari sosok sang kakak, mengambil kertas data diri, melipat dan memasukkannya kedalam tas sebelum ia menenteng tas ransel berwarna kelabu itu setelahnya.

"PARK!" Jungkook berteriak tanpa tahu malu dan tanpa tahu waktu, ruang kelas yang sepi sekarang menjadi berkali-kali lipat lebih sepi dari sebelumnya. Di depan sana seorang guru tengah menghela nafasnya jengah. Jeon Jungkook bukan berulah, tapi tingkah Jeon Jungkook yang berbuat kasar pada pintu sudah membuat suasana kelas memburuk.

Bukan suatu hal baru Jeon Jungkook terlambat, tapi suatu hal baru saat melihat Jeon Jungkook dapat mengingat dengan baik. Seisi kelas telah dibuatnya menganga, sebuah misteri baru telah tercipta, satu hal, Jeon Jungkook masuk dengan mengibas bangga form-nya. Dan itu merupakan sebuah keajaiban.

"maaf pak, tapi aku terlambat karena ini".

.

.

.

 **Tuk.**

Suara ketukan menyadarkannya dari lamunan panjang, seorang lelaki dengan surai coklat keemasan yang tampak lembut dan menggoda seakan meminta untuk diusak itu mengangkat kepalanya dari atas meja untuk menolehkannya kearah suara tersebut. Tidak cukup penting, hanya suara benda padat yang beradu dengan benda sekawannya. Dosen yang ada didepan sungguh memuakkan dan sepertinya juga tidak memiliki daya tarik yang cukup untuk menyedot perhatiannya.

"Huft". Sehela nafas terhembus dari kedua belah bibirnya.

Bagi seorang Kim Taehyung, tak ada hal yang benar-benar menarik, hidupnya biasa-biasa saja, dan kelebihan yang ia miliki hanya satu, itu wajah. Yah setidaknya ia memiliki satu hal dalam hidupnya untuk disyukuri.

"KIM!" Itu Namjoon, yang berteriak baru saja.

"Apa, Kim?" Ini Taehyung.

"Hehe, sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan para siswa dan siswi SMA bukan?" lesung pipi tercetak indah di kedua sisi wajah Namjoon, indah? Bagi Taehyung itu menjijikkan.

"Harus aku peduli?"

Selama beberapa detik keheningan merayapi celah diantara mereka.

"Kau tidak tertarik?" Namjoon mengangkat sebelah alisnya, membuat sebuah ekspresi sok keheranan.

"Kenapa? Jangan berbelit Kim".

"Akan ada maba dan sepertinya akan menarik bukan? Akan banyak gadis cantik dan- Oh iya, aku lupa, pengecualian untuk orang yang menghabiskan masa mudanya dalam kesendirian sepertimu".

Dan dengan itu sebuah makian telah meluncur bebas dari mulut penuh dosa Taehyung untuk mengiringi kepergian sosok Kim Namjoon.

Ini hanya prolog untuk memperjelas penokohan karakter utama. :)

Terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca!


	2. Chapter 1

**Melted.**

By: hopehobe

 _Pertemuan itu mungkin singkat, tapi kesan itu tak akan menguap._

Rasanya cuaca sedang cukup terik, cahaya surya menyorot dan menusuk tepat di ubun-ubun kepala, gerah, panas, memuakkan, dan Jeon Jungkook benci itu. Tapi nyatanya disinilah dia sekarang, terjebak bersama dengan sahabat bodohnya di hadapan sebuah gedung tinggi menjulang yang dengan terang-terangan tengah berdiri melawan gravitasi.

Jeon Jungkook menggeram kesal, manik hitam kecoklatannya terus bergerak gusar kesana kemari mengamati keadaan sekitar. Yang terlintas dibenaknya saat itu hanyalah kata penuh, kepenuhan yang sesak.

.

.

.

Tak tak tak

Suara sol sepatu yang memukul lantai terdengar saling bersahutan, entah dari mana dan milik siapa, Jungkook tak begitu memedulikannya. Diiringi dengan sebuah dengusan singkat Jungkook melangkahkan kedua kakinya menapaki jalanan keras dibawahnya, melewati gerbang bertuliskan 'Kampus XX' menuju ruang tata usaha dan mengabaikan teriakkan sang sahabat yang melengking memekakkan telinga.

Saat ini, Jeon Jungkook sedang berada di sebuah kampus tepatnya di depan ruang tata usaha kampus. Bukan sebuah kampus yang terkenal keren dan bergengsi tinggi melainkan sebuah kampus biasa yang dibatasi dengan kata 'hanya', karena bagaimanapun juga Jungkook sadar diri bahwa ia tak sepintar dan sebernyali itu untuk mendaftar di universitas bergengsi.

"Permisi?" Bibirnya terbuka menyuarakan isi kepalanya saat itu. "Aku ingin mengumpulkan ini". Sambungnya. Sedangkan sebelah tangannya terjulur kearah si pegawai tata usaha setelah Ia mengambil map hijau dari dalam tas ransel yang hanya ia sampirkan asal di satu sisi pundaknya.

"Jeon Jungkook, SMA Y?" Si petugas tersebut tersenyum dan berbicara dengan ramah sesaat setelah ia membaca halaman depan map yang baru saja beralih tangan itu, dibukanya halaman demi halaman kertas putih yang berisikan cetakan juga goresan tinta hitam, "ah". Wajahnya tampak serius dengan kedua alis menukik kedalam tanda ia sedang tidak bercanda, "Dari yang tertulis, adik dari Jeon Wonwoo bukan? tunggu sebentar". Merasa perlu si petugas membuka laptopnya dan mengetikkan sesuatu yang entah apa sebelum kembali melanjutkan ucapannya "Kakakmu sudah mengumpulakn formulir pendaftaran itu tiga minggu lalu, dan bahkan pihak universitas sudah memberitahukan perihal waktu wawancara dengan orang tua atau wali". Wajah seriusnya berangsur-angsur membaik seiring waktu. Tangannya bergerak mendorong map hijau itu kearah sang empunya berniat mengembalikannya.

"Hah?" Jungkook melongo saat itu, tanda tanya besar dan segala kebingungan menghempaskan kesadarannya. Heol. Jeon Wonwoo idiot itu benarkah berbuat begini padanya? Dengan langkah gegabah Ia bergerak mundur, tangannya menyambar map hijau itu dengan perasaan tak tentu. Ia kesal! Waktunya telah terbuang sia-sia sekarang ditambah lagi Park Jimin yang tak mengerti tata cara membaca suasana itu tengah tertawa sangat lebar disampingnya.

"Sumpah, demi Tuhan, Jeon! Ini lucu! Hahahahahahah".

Plak!

Map hijau itu telah mendarat dengan tidak mulusnya di kepala bersurai pink milik sang sahabat.

"Ugh. Sial kau jahat sekali padaku". Walau sebuah protes telah dilayangkan tapi Jimin dengan meng-atas-namakan solidaritas tetap saja mengambil map yang telah dilemparkan oleh Jungkook dengan kesal. "Sudahlah, santai saja, seperti akhir dunia saja kau ini". Jimin menepuk pundak Jungkook dengan keras, cukup keras untuk membuat Jeon Jungkook mendelik dan berdesis tak suka. Entah, tapi Jimin tak peduli, toh Jungkook juga tak pernah benar-benar marah padanya.

"Kau tahu Jim, mungkin ini bukan akhir dunia tapi sepertinya akan bagus kalau hari ini menjadi akhir hidupmu". Jungkook memberikan lirikan kesal kearah Park Jimin yang memuakkan.

"Hehe. Kau tega?" Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan bersama dengan kedipan sebelah mata milik Park Jimin yang sipit.

'Kenapa ti- AH!" Kalimat Jungkook terhenti digantikan dengan pekikan melengking darinya.

Saat ini, telapak tangan besar yang entah milik siapa itu tengah mendarat indah di sebelah pantatnya yang kemudian dilanjutkan dengan gerakan meremas. "Hei kemana saja?! Aku mencarimu bo... doh". Detik berikutnya sang pemilik tangan kurang ajar tadi telah menarik kembali tangannya.

Jeon Jungkook mendidih dan siap meluap kapan saja, didepannya Jimin tengah mengangkat kedua tangannya dengan ekspresi kosong menyatakan ketidak-bersalahannya melalui gestur tubuh.

Kepalanya bergerak cepat, matanya menyorot nyalang menyuarakan perang. Lelaki bersurai cokelat keemasan disampingnya menjadi tersangka utama tindak pelecehan yang baru saja menimpa Jungkook. "Sial". Desis lelaki tersebut dengan pelan.

"KAU!" Teriakan seorang Jeon Jungkook yang sedang marah itu bukan main. Mendebarkan dan sungguh memacu kerja jantung. Menakutkan. Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadap si lelaki dan tangannya telah terkepal diudara hendak melayangkan pukulan kearah lelaki bejat dihadapannya.

"Ya-yah!" Taehyung, si tersangka utama mengambil loncatan ringan guna menjauhkan diri dari Jungkook yang sedang menggertaknya. "Maaf! Maaf! Aku tak sengaja!" Protesnya tak terima, "Aku berani bersumpah-", tangannya terangkat tinggi menirukan gerakan Jimin berusaha mengklaim kebenaran situasi dan ketidak-bersalahannya. "Kukira kau adalah temanku tadi!" Lanjutnya.

Saat itu mata mereka bertemu dan bersitatap selama beberapa saat sebelum Jeon Jungkook benar-benar melayangkan kepalan tangannya dengan cepat, menghantarkan rasa perih bukan main dan membiarkan rasa itu tertinggal di pipi seorang Taehyung.

Taehyung menangkup sebelah pipinya dan matanya membola, keterkejutan telah membangunkan dirinya. Tunggu sebentar, baru saja tadi, ia ditonjok oleh seorang pemuda berseragam SMA? Sialan. Habislah sudah. Harga dirinya baru saja diolok, Taehyung tak bisa menerimanya.

"KAU!-", Taehyung berteriak lantang dengan kobaran api menyala terang di matanya, "APA HAH?!" namun teriakkan itu segera terpotong oleh teriakan lainnya yang berasal dari Jeon Jungkook. Keduanya kembali bersitatap untuk kedua kalinya, dengan situasi yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menegangkan dari sebelumnya.

"KENAPA MEMUKULKU?!"

"KENAPA MEMEGANG PANTATKU?!"

"AKUKAN SUDAH MINTA MAAF!"

"ITU PELECEHAN! SIALAN!"

"APANYA YANG PELECEHAN?! KAU KAN PRIA-" Taehyung tak melanjutkan ucapannya. Matanya bergelut dengan kegiatan lain sibuk menelisik dan menganalisis penampilan pemuda didepannya dengan seksama; kemeja putih yang tenggelam didalam _sweater_ berwarna krim hingga menyisakan kerah yang menyembul keluar, tas ransel yang tersimpan di sebelah bahunya, serta celana seragam yang kelihatan sekali bahwa telah diubah mengikuti bentuk kaki layaknya _skinny jeans_. Wow, Siswa SMA yang memukau.

"APA YANG KAU LIHAT BAJINGAN?!" Teriakkan geram kembali mengudara menarik Taehyung untuk kembali berpijak pada dunianya.

"Aku melihatmu, dan menemukan kemanisan disana". Menaik turunkan alisnya, taehyung berniat menggoda Jeon Jungkook. Berhasil. Beberapa saat kemudian teriakan kembali terdengar sangat nyaring.

"BANGSAT!"

Tanpa menghiraukan teriakan kesal Jungkook, Taehyung menolehkan kepalanya ke arah lelaki bersurai pink di dekat mereka "Hey, dia ini namanya siapa?", dan selanjutnya sebuah jawaban lengkap terlontar dari bibir ember Park Jimin. "Dia Jeon Jungkook, aku Park Jimin, siswa SMA Y, dia kesini untuk mengumpulkan formulir pendaftaran dan aku menemaninya".

"Oh. Jeon Jungkook?" Taehyung mengulang nama yang telah disebutkan oleh Jimin.

"Diam. Jangan sebut namaku!"

"Aku Kim Taehyung, ingat namaku. Siapa tau kau ingin mendesahkannya suatu saat nanti. Sial! Aku hampir telat!" dengan itu Taehyung berlalu dari hadapan Jungkook dan Jimin meninggalkan sebuah perempatan imajiner di dahi Jungkook.

"SIALAN KAU! MATI SAJA!"

Terkutuklah Jeon Jungkook dan Kim Taehyung yang peduli setan tentang adanya sopan santun, mereka telah menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para mahasiswa dan mahasiswi dan bahkan tak sedikitpun merasa malu.

Park Jimin menghela nafas seraya menatap jengah kearah Taehyung yang semakin menjauh, sebelum sesosok putih pucat melintas dihadapannya berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki gedung fakultas seni. Perhatiannya telah dicuri dan keputusannyatelah telah bulat bahwa kampus ini akan segera menjadi tempatnya belajar dihari esok.

.

.

.

.

Hai, saya muncul dengan bagian pertama dari fanfic ini. Mohon maafkan typo(s) dan kesalahan EYD :( saya penulis baru disini jadi mohon dimaafkan. Terima kasih. :)


	3. Chapter 2

**Melted.**

By: hopehobe

 _Sepertinya takdir sedang gemar bermain?_

Kau tahu? Pagi ini Jeon Jungkook tengah terduduk gemas diatas bangku kesayangannya, bangku yang terletak di pojok ruang persegi berjudul kelas itu, bangku milik anak-anak pembangkang sok berandal seperti Jungkook dan tentunya Jimin hanya terkena imbas citra buruk karena berada disebelahnya.

"Sudah tanyakan pada hyung-mu?" Jimin, kawan biadabnya itu tengah menumpukan kepalanya diatas lengan dengan posisi menghadap ke arahnya berniat memulai perbincangan ringan di pagi hari.

"Huft". Helaan nafas menjadi nada pengiring kekesalan Jungkook. Berbicara tentang Jeon Wonwoo membuatnya agak kesal, dan percakapan semalam berulang dikepalanya.

 _Malam itu, malam dimana kejadian sial menimpanya secara beruntun dan menelanjanginya tanpa ampun. Jungkook melangkahkan kakinya disertai hentakan kecil di setiap langkahnya, sejujurnya Ia amat malas untuk pulang. Alasannya? Kakaknya. Ia sedang kesal. Merajuk eh? Mungkin._

 ** _Kriet_**

 _Tetapi Jungkook ya tetap Jungkook, semalas-malasnya akhirnya dia juga pasti akan pulang, mau kemana lagi memangnya? Dengan sopan santun setipis plastik lusuh Ia masuk tanpa mengucap salam dan tanpa melepas sepatu dilanjutkan dengan hentakan keras memakan korban pintu tak bernyawa._

 _"Hai, Jeon". Dengan sekaleng soda ditangannya Jeon Wonwoo memberikan sapaan penuh dosa pada Jungkook. Bahkan hanya dari melihat saja Jungkook sudah tahu, seakan semua dosanya telah tertulis dengan jelas di dahi._

 _"Apa lihat-lihat? Tidur sana". Balas Jungkook melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kamar, tak ingin memedulikan sang kakak._

 _"Serius tidak ingin bertanya?" Sepertinya Wonwoo tengah memancing, senyum berisikan ketulusan palsu terpampang jelas diwajahnya._

 _Manik itu memutar jengah, "Baiklah aku tanya, darimana kau dapat dan bagaimana bisa kau mengumpulkan formulirku?" Dengan alis yang menukik tak senang Jungkook mulai mencibir kakaknya dalam hati._

 _"Hehe. Coba kau tebak?" Kalimat disertai tawa kecil itu sarat akan pencobaan dan Jeon Jungkook tengah mencoba sabar._

 _"Kali ini apa? Mau menantangku adu jotos? Jangan berharap aku berterima kasih karena aku tidak akan." Jungkook ingat benar kala ia berkelahi dengan kakaknya karena orang tuanya membeli sebuah komputer baru. Dua anak kecil konyol yang memperebutkan hal konyol sungguhlah konyol._

 _"Tidak, tidak." Wonwoo meletakkan kaleng sodanya diatas meja, ia menggerakkan jari telunjuknya ke kanan dan kekiri memperkuat kata tidak yang telah Ia ucap, "Benar-benar ingin tahu atau tidak?" Lanjutnya dengan mengulang pertanyaannya._

 _"Peduli setan, Jeon". Jungkook membawa kakinya pergi meninggalkan area ruang depan yang ditempati Wonwoo._

 _"Ck. Membosankan sekali". Wonwoo berucap pelan dilanjutkan dengan teriakan menggelegar, "JUNGKOOK KAU INGIN TAHU TIDAK?" hingga finalnya, "MAAF YA AKU HANYA ISENG. INGIN KAU KESAL. HEHE."_

 ** _Bugh!_**

 _Sebuah bola basket datang entah darimana, tepat mengenai kepala seorang Jeon Wonwoo._

 _Dan setelahnya, Jungkook telah mengurung dirinya didalam kamar tanpa melupakan penjagaan ketat pada privasinya, pintunya telah Ia kunci dengan rapat hingga pagi._

"Biar kutebak, perkelahian konyol lagi". Jimin mencoba menerka alasan yang kini tengah bersarang didalam pemikiran simpel milik kawannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri. Jeon Wonwoo itu iblis". Tukas Jungkook menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku.

"Hehe kau cecunguk iblis". Jimin yang sedari tadi tengah mengulum senyum sambil menahan tawa akhirnya tertawa juga, namun sesaat setelahnya ia teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu perihal lelaki pucat berparas kecil yang saat itu ia lihat sedang dalam keadaan tergesa. "Oh iya, Jeon, aku akan melanjutkannya bersamamu".

Jungkook menekuk alisnya mencoba berpikir kemana sang kawan membawa arah percakapan mereka, "Hah? Sedang melamarku ya? Menjijikkan"

"Kau yang menjijikkan". Jawab Jimin tak terima diolok, "Maksudku sekolah, pendidikan lanjutan."

"Oh. Kukira apa, topiknya berbeda bodoh". Jungkook merespon tanpa menaruh rasa tertarik, peduli apa dia pada Jimin.

Hening sejenak sebelum Park Jimin memecah, " _By the way,_ Jeon, bagaimana rasanya?" Lagi-lagi Park Jimin menyeret alur percakapan ke arah yang lain.

"Apanya bagaimana?" Tanya Jungkook yang tidak dapat menemukan arah pembicaraan Jimin.

"Remasan itu".

 **Duk.**

Jungkook menendang kursi Jimin dengan keras, "Bangsat kau Park. Aku sedang melupakannya dan kau dengan seenaknya mengingatkanku? Itu namanya kawan?"

"Jeon Jungkook". Dentuman mengencang seiring waktu, setetes keringat menetes mengaliri suasana dingin yang tiba-tiba tercipta, tak cukup hanya keringat bahkan alunan ludah yang meluncur melewati sepanjang leher pun terdengar nyaring ditelinga. "Siapa yang bangsat? Aku mendengarnya, jangan mengelak". Runtutan kata-kata menuntut jelas dari sang guru terdengar berkali-kali lipat lebih mendebarkan daripada ribuan kata cinta. Jeon Jungkook menikmati ketegangan yang memacu adrenalin sesaat ini, remaja selalu ingin terlihat keren.

Entah dia yang tidak mendengar bel atau gurunya yang kurang kerjaan datang ke kelas sepagi ini? "Cih, sial" Jungkook berbisik pelan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya dengan angkuh, membuat gerakan menopang dagu pada sebelah tangan dan memberi pernyataan singkat setelahnya, "Tidak sengaja, bu."

Sang guru tengah mengatur nafas mencoba mengendalikan amarah dan bertingkah dewasa menghadapi remaja labil seperti Jungkook. "Jungkook, kau sekolah tidak membawa mulut ya? Mulutmu itu seperti tak pernah disekolahkan saja..". Dengan satu helaan nafas sang guru melangkahkan kakinya kearah meja guru berusaha mengabaikan Jeon Jungkook. Masih terlalu pagi untuk kesal.

Jungkook tersenyum senang, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk lengkungan tipis sarat akan makna dan penghargaan diri. "Uh, aku pusing bu, boleh aku ke uks? Jimin akan mengantarku tenang saja". Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Jeon Jungkook sudah terlebih dahulu menarik lengan Jimin untuk Ia bawa pergi bersamanya.

.

.

.

Disinilah mereka sekarang duduk berdua dikantin, tidak sepenuhnya berdua sih ada Kim Mingyu juga. Katanya diberi mandat untuk keluar dari kelas dan yang terpenting saat ini Park Jimin tengah merasa terintimidasi dan terkucilkan berada bersama teman-teman tingginya yang dengan sombongnya mengangkat dagu dan duduk dengan tegap menjulang, sungguh rasanya Ia ingin pulang.

"Bisa kalian menjauh dariku? Ibu kantin tersenyum penuh rasa kasihan saat ini". Ujar Jimin datar mencoba memercikkan aura gelap yang seketika terguyur oleh penuturan menohok milik Jungkook.

"Beruntung masih ada yang bersimpati padamu".

"Sudahlah Jim, setiap orang punya cobaan hidupnya masing-masing". Kali ini Kim Mingyu yang bersuara sambil menahan tawa, taringnya yang menawan tampak sepuluh kali lebih menawan saat ia berbicara dan tampak seratus kali lebih menawan dari menawan itu sendiri saat ia tertawa.

"Sialan. Aku mau pulang saja". Jimin mengangkat pantatnya dan beranjak dari duduknya hendak pergi meninggalkan kedua pembangkang amatir didepannya.

"Santai, jangan seperti gadis pms." Jungkook mengolok tetapi juga ikut mengangkat pantatnya mengikuti punggung Jimin yang ada didepannya.

Jungkook dan Jimin melenggang pergi meninggalkan Mingyu yang kini tengah bercengkrama dengan ibu kantin, entah membicarakan apa, tapi Jimin dapat melihat bahwa mereka mentertawakan sesuatu disertai lirikan-lirikan menggelikan kearahnya dan Jungkook. Seertinya gosip murah.

Tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah ruang kesenian yang hampir-hampir selalu kosong. Jungkook melemparkan tubuhnya ke lantai berkarpet abu-abu yang tampak tak terlalu keras walau tak dapat dibilang empuk sedangkan Jimin memilih untuk mendaratkan pantatnya dengan punggung yang bersandar pada kaca besar menghadap Jungkook.

Jungkook menidurkan badannya dengan posisi tengkurap, kepala bodohnya tak pernah berkembang lebih baik dan selalu tak berguna hingga saat ini Ia tengah meratapinya. Sialan, ia jadi teringat Taehyung kan. Kenapa juga mengingat sosok keparat seperti Taehyung? Menghabiskan energi saja. Lebih baik Ia tidur sajalah, kawannya disana juga tak bersuara sama sekali.

Hingga Ia terlelap.

Beberapa puluh menit mereka berdua bergelut dengan sepi dan dengan tarikan nafas yang teratur. Bel pergantian pelajaran telah berdering untuk ketiga kalinya dan hal itu tak sedikitpun menyusutkan niat Jungkook untuk membolos, Ia kira Ia akan terlihat semakin tampan dengan menjadi berandal, lihat saja _piercing_ model baru yang terpampang nyata ditelinganya, membuatnya semakin panas dan menggairahkan.

Jimin, lelaki itu mendapatkan kesadarannya lebih awal dari temannya sebab tak tahan dengan hawa pengap yang menyekapnya hingga mau tak mau akhirnya kesadaran telah kembali mengambil alih tubuhnya. Dengan berat hati Ia kembali mengangkat pantat berisinya, kakinya telah memijak karpet kasar dibawahnya, sedikit gerakan untuk merenggangkan persendian Ia lakukan dengan ogah-ogahan sebelum berjalan menuju Jungkook, dan dengan kurang ajar Ia mendudukkan pantatnya di punggung lebar milik sang kawan menghentak tubuhnya ke atas lalu ke bawah mencoba mengganggu ketenangan sang empunya.

"Ugh. Jimingh". Desahan terganggu melarikan diri melalui mulut berdosa Jungkook membuat Jimin menghentikkan aksinya tanpa merasa dosa, "Pergi dari atasku Jimin". Kalimat perintah penuh penekanan tak pernah membuat Jimin gentar karena Jeon Jungkook yang mengatakannya. "Pantatmu berat sialan".

"Sialan. Aku tahu pantatku memang besar dan menggairahkan tapi bisa tidak kita berhenti membicarakan pantat?"

"Kau yang mulai."

"Ayo keluar". Dan dengan itu Jeon Jungkook telah diseret keluar dari ruang seni, berjalan mundur merelakan kerah bagian belakangnya ditarik oleh si pendek hingga dirinya terpincang-pincang berusaha mengimbangi jangkauan langkah lawannya.

Mereka sudah berjalan lebih dari tiga puluh menit terhitung dari sejak bel pergantian jam pelajaran berbunyi, hanya berjalan bersama dengan alunan cakap berbalas dari masing-masing lawan bicara.

Jimin kembali membuka topik baru tanpa tahu diri, "Jeon". Panggilnya pada Jungkook.

"Apa Park bodoh?"

"Berhenti menghujatiku, tidak lelah ya?" Jimin mendengus kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "ngomong-ngomong sunbae itu tahu sekolah kita-"

Dan Jungkook memotongnya, matanya menipis tak suka, "kau dan mulut bocormu". Tudingnya sengit.

"Hehe, kau tidak takut apa?" Suara Jimin terdengar cukup keras dikoridor kelas yang sepi.

Memancing perhatian Jungkook untuk kesekian kali karena topik yang dibawa Jimin yang tak pernah terdengar menyenangkan. "Takut? Aku akan menghajar wajah bodohnya jika aku melihatnya lagi". Dengan geraman pelan Jungkook berucap.

"Bukan, bukan, maksudku, kau tidak takut disetubuhi?" Ujung bibir itu tertarik membentuk sebuah senyum miring menggoda.

"Bangsat. Aku akan menaikinya sebelum dia sempat menaikiku". Kata bersisip makian terlontar bersama aura mencekam yang menguar disekeliling Jungkook.

"Oh". Jimin membulatkan bibirnya dan mengangguk singkat, "Aku tak menyangka, kukira kau tak seperti itu Jeon". Sambungnya seraya mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Jimin, jangan berbicara dengan pintar, aku pusing". Jungkook melanjutkan jalannya, meninggalkan Jimin yang tersenyum penuh arti.

"Kau yakin ingin menaikinya? Posisi _women on top_ akan melelahkan untukmu ngomong-ngomong". Jimin menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya mulai berjalan mengekor Jungkook. "Aduh!" dan Jeon Jungkook kemudian berhenti hanya sekedar untuk memukul kepalanya tanpa praduga sehingga membuat bagian belakang kepalanya berdenyut nyeri.

"Mau mengajakku bertarung? Akan kubuktikan kalau aku pria sejati". Jungkook mengangkat tinggi kepalan tangannya berlagak ingin membusurkan tinjunya ke arah sang kawan.

"Ck. Kau ini selalu mengandalkan otot, kapan kau akan memakai otakmu? Atau otakmu sudah berdebu?" Cibir Jimin, "dan lagi, akui saja. Kau kan manis".

Jimin berlalu mendahului Jungkook walau masih terkejar oleh angin yang membawa teriakkan temannya masuk ke telinganya, "KAU! DASAR KECIL! TAK SADAR DIRI, HUH?!"

Jimin berbalik sesaat dan mencebikkan bibirnya sebelum berkata, "Serius. Sepertinya mulutmu perlu sekolah". Lalu kembali memutar badannya untuk melanjutkan jalannya. "Eh, ujian sekolah tiga bulan lagi bukan? Dan itu artinya, dua bulan setelahnya ujian kelulusan akan diadakan?" Tanya jimin tiba-tiba.

"Hah? Untuk apa aku peduli? Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hanya bicara karena sedang ingat. Tapi dua hari lagi kita pulang pagi bukan?" Jimin menolehkan kepalanya menatap kawannya berusaha menarik jawab.

"Whoa? Benarkah? Mau main game?" Jungkook mengulum senyum dengan segala binar cerah di matanya menatap Jimin penuh harap.

"E-eh, bukan kita, adik kelas yang pulang pagi".

"Sialan kau Jimin, kau menghempaskan harapanku seperti daun meneteskan embun pagi-"

"diam, menjijikkan". Potong Jimin, "Kata Seokjin akan ada presentasi studi lanjut untuk anak kelas 10 dan 11".

"Oh. Seokjin itu gurumu, dasar tidak sopan".

"Perlu aku memberimu kaca?"

"Tidak perlu, bagaimanapun aku tetap tampan".

.

.

.

Bel tanda dimulainya jam pelajaran setelah istirahat tidak cukup kuat untuk menarik seorang Jeon Jungkook kembali ke dalam kelas, dan entah kenapa, Jungkook sungguh menyesalinya. Kenapa Ia berlagak sok keren sedari tadi? Kenapa Ia tak benar-benar pergi ke UKS saja daripada berada di situasi seperti sekarang? Kenapa ia tidak duduk diam di kantin saja daripada berjalan tanpa arah begini?

Bibirnya bergetar dan giginya berkelotakan menahan buih amarah dalam dadanya agar tak semakin meluap keluar, nafas hangat terhembus, memburu dan sungguh cepat, dadanya naik turun begitu jelas dan alisnya kembali menukik tak senang. "Jimin, sedang bergurau, ya?"

Jimin menolehkan kepalanya menatap Jungkook dan mengikuti arah pandang kedua manik beringas itu "Ap-" Jimin juga melihatnya dan pertanyaan yang ingin Ia sampaikan tertahan begitu saja dipangkal lidahnya.

Disana, tepatnya di dalam ruang osis yang isinya terlihat jelas karena jendela besar yang tirainya disibak luas, tampak sungguh ramai. Sepertinya sedang digunakan untuk rapat dadakan. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya, pintu ruang itu baru saja dibuka dan manusia-manusia di dalamnya melenggang keluar dengan tergesa, hanya dosen, dan mungkin beberapa mahasiswa.

Mahasiswa.

"Sialan". Bisikan lirih bernada tajam mengalun tegas dari bibir Jungkook seakan tengah mencoba untuk menyelipkan kebencian ditiap detiknya.

Itu Kim Taehyung dengan setelan jaket bomber putih berhias bandana merah di sekitar dahinya, menampakkan alis dan matanya yang begitu maskulin penuh aroma dominasi, juga _skinny ripped jeans_ hitam yang menempel erat dikakinya. Sungguh panas. Tapi tidak bagi Jungkook.

Jungkook si pemberani saat ini sungguh ingin lari, maka dengan segala usahanya Ia memutar badannya mencoba menghindari segala sesuatu yang akan membuatnya kembali berhubungan dengan si brengsek Taehyung.

Tapi,

"Jeon Jungkook?" Suara berat itu telah menyumbang sebuah kesialan bagi Jeon Jungkook.

Taehyung sudah menangkapnya dan demi setitik citra Ia berbalik, karena paksa menuntutnya untuk itu. "Aku?" Berlagak lupa adalah cara terdungu yang sedang Ia sesali dalam hati. Pukulan waktu itu nampaknya tak cukup keras untuk meninggalkan bekas kebiruan di wajah rupawan milik Kim Taehyung.

Kekehan menggema di sepanjang lorong yang mulai sepi, "Siapa lagi?" Ya memangnya siapa lagi siswa yang dengan terang-terangan mengenakan _swearer_ alih-alih mengenakan _blazer_ sekolah selain dirinya? Siapa lagi siswa yang mengenakan celana ketat menempel selain dia? "Cih". Taehyung berdecih pelan, "Ternyata aku beruntung tidak menolak mandat merepotkan ini". Lanjutnya, sebuah senyum tampan melebar memamerkan ketampanan sang empunya.

Jungkook tak hentinya menghujat dalam hati hingga bibirnya berucap menyampaikan bisikan amarah, "Mandat pantatmu!"

"Pantatmu merindukanku?" Menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Kim Taehyung kembali mencobai Jeon Jungkook.

"Kau- dimana sopan santunmu?! Aku bahkan tak mengenalmu!" Menarik suaranya keatas, dan hal itu telah menjadi bukti kelesalan Jeon Jungkook.

"Kita kan sudah berkenalan?" Taehyung mengambil langkah pasti, melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah kearah Jungkook, "Sekedar konfirmasi, hari itu aku sungguh tak tahu, kukira kau teman seangkatanku. Kalian mirip" terjadi jeda cukup panjang saat Jungkook tak merespon dan justru memberikan tatapan menuntut penjelasan. "Ternyata aku salah. Kau lebih memukau, pantatmu itu sungguh menggairahkan". Tandasnya dengan nada jenaka.

Jungkook muak, kesabarannya telah meluap dan bahkan telah tertuang hingga hampir kosong.

"Jimin, ayo pergi". Perintah mutlak terlontar.

 **Puk puk puk**

Tepukan berulang sebanyak tiga kali mendarat dengan tak tahu malu di pantatnya. Tiga tepukan.

"Dasar tidak sopan. Sunbae belum selesai berbicara, adik manis".

Saat ini, gelas kesabarannya sudah kosong digantikan dengan segelas berisikan api yang berkobar hingga tepian ujungnya membara dan hampir meleleh. Kim Taehyung telah mencobainya terlalu jauh dan ini adalah kali kedua laki-laki itu menegak habis kesabarannya.

Secepat kilat Jungkook berbalik meneriakkan dosa untuk kesekian kalinya dalam hari ini, "BAJINGAN! APA MAUMU?!"

Taehyung yang mengerti akan situasi pun mengambil keputusan untuk memberi jarak diantara mereka. Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko karena kata orang keledai tak akan jatuh pada lubang yang sama. Sebenarnya Taehyung tidak begitu peduli, toh dia bukan keledai?

"Sunbae". Jimin yang terabaikan akhirnya menyela, dan sepertinya berakibat buruk bagi keadaan harga diri Jungkook yang meraung meminta perlindungan.

"DIAM KAU PARK JIMIN!"

"Tidak bisa diam sebentar? Aku baru saja mulai". Dengan malas Jimin mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Jungkook mencoba menyuruh kawannya tenang barang sebentar. "Hanya ingin bertanya barangkali kau kenal, seorang berkaki kecil dan berkulit pucat dengan rambut sewarna langit malam" , Jimin menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kalimatnya, mencoba menunjukkan seberapa tahu Ia tentang sosok itu "Mungkin setinggi ini?"

"hah? Siapa?" Taehyung menaikkan alisnya menerka-nerka seseorang dalam kepala Park Jimin.

"Sepertinya mahasiswa seni". Tambah Jimin sedikit ragu, "Ayolah tak mungkin kau tak tahu perihal manusia semanis dia, Sunbae. Atau setidaknya bantu saja aku mencari tahu", "dia akan kuberikan sebagai hadiah". Kegentaran tak sedikitpun nampak dimata Jimin kala Ia menunjuk Jungkook dengan dagunya.

"AW-!" Sebuah tarikan kembali membuat kegaduhan mengaduh, Jungkook dengan penuh perhatian tengah mengusak surai jimin dan menariknya dengan cinta.

"Kau juga mau mencobaiku ya, Park?" Mata jungkook menyipit membuat garis senyum yang kentara.

"AH! AH! JEON JUNGKOOK! LEPASKAN!" Pukulan-pukulan bertenaga milik Jimin tak berpengaruh pada seorang buas seperti Jungkook.

"Bagus, bagus, teruslah mendesah sayang. HAHAHA". Tawa jahat menguar melalui Jungkook.

"Hah?" Taehyung melongo mencoba menangkap maksud dari Jimin, selama beberapa saat kekosongan meliputi otaknya yang kosong hingga ia dapat memaknai kalimat Jimin. "Maksudmu, Jeon Jungkook? Kalau begitu aku setuju!"

"MATI SAJA KIM TAEHYUNG!" Jungkook melompat menerjang Taehyung, harus puas hanya dengan pukulan pada angin karena Taehyung ternyata lebih lihai dari yang ia kira, cukup lihai untuk dapat menghindari keberingasan Jeon Jungkook.

"Heol. Daebak. Kau mengingatnya. Sudah mendesahkannya ya?" Mungkin Taehyung adalah orang ketiga yang berani mencobai Jungkook selain Jimin dan Kakaknya.

Jungkook tak dapat menahannya lagi. Wajahnya telah memerah diliputi amarah yang membuncah, dengan kurang ajar Ia menarik kerah bagian belakang milik Taehyung membawa si brengsek ke lapangan sekolah.

"Wow, mau melakukannya di depan umum? Cukup bernyali, aku suka."

 **BRAK!**

Gelas kesabarannya sudah terbakar, benar benar habis sekarang.

Jungkook membanting Taehyung di tengah lapangan lalu menindih tubuh laki-laki itu tepat di atas perut membuat mereka kembali menjadi pusat perhatian. Para siswa dan juga siswi menyembulkan kepala mereka di tiap-tiap jendela sebisanya supaya dapat melihat pemandangan seru yang kini tersaji meminta untuk dinikmati.

"Kau.." Jungkook menggigit lidahnya sendiri mencegah teriakkannya agar tidak menerobos keluar.

"Tidak sabaran sekali huh. Bukannya kau bilang kita tidak kenal? Memang susah ya menjadi seorang yang tampan. Ah, tak usah memujiku-"

 **Bugh**.

Sebuah tinju kembali menyapa pipi Taehyung. Kedua kalinya dari seorang Jeon Jungkook, dan kali ini Jungkook telah memastikan bahwa pukulannya cukup keras untuk meninggalkan sebuah bekas lebam nantinya.

Dan Jimin yang sedari tadi mengekori Jungkook dengan santai membelalakkan kedua matanya. Sialan, Jeon Jungkook! Ini sekolah! Bukan apa-apa tapi Jungkook itu seperti badak dan bisa-bisa Kim Taehyung akan mati nantinya.

Jimin hendak menahan gerakan Jungkook yang kini tengah menjambak rambut gelap milik Taehyung yang kini berwarna cokelat terang tersiram cahaya, namun terlambat.

Taehyung telah membalik keadaan. Jeon Jungkook tengah berbaring panik merasakan sedikit nyeri di punggungnya, Kim Taehyung sialan tengah memerangkapnya didalam kungkungan lengan maskulinnya.

"Mau bermain kasar ya? Aku ahlinya babe".

Jungkook terkejut bukan main, makian belum sempat terlontar.

Bibirnya tengah dibungkam paksa, dengan bibir panas dan tebal, didepan semua guru yang sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kearah mereka dan di depan semua pengintip amatir, juga didepan seorang Park Jimin.

Semuanya menganga. Dan Jungkook merasa ingin menangis sekarang.

Sialan.

Karirnya sebagai pembangkang baru saja dibungkam dan direnggut paksa dengan sebuah lumatan pada bibir.

Sialnya lagi, semuanya sungguh nikmat hingga membuat Jeon Jungkook hanya dapat terbujur kaku tanpa dapat menolak.

.

.

.

TBC

Saya baru sempat menulis lagi setelah beberapa waktu, minggu penuh kesibukan sedang menyapa didepan mata. Dan ujian tengah semester tingkat SMA juga hampir tiba.

Maaf apabila kurang memuaskan- saya sudah berusaha dengan segala kemampuan saya. : D

Oh iya, maaf juga apabila ada typo(s) dan ketidak tepatan EBI [sebelumnya saya menyebutnya EYD, padahal sekarang yang berlaku adalah EBI. Maaf ya ..]


End file.
